


New Shoes

by ZombieCheeze



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5928673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieCheeze/pseuds/ZombieCheeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zitao's been spending a lot of time researching, but what he needs is right under his nose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Shoes

Tao’s been on the computer a lot lately.  Wu Fan keeps chasing him off of it at three in the morning, which is unfortunate because that’s about the time he really gets his good research in, but it’s starting to cut into his sleep schedule.  He can’t help it; he’s fascinated.  Maybe a little obsessed.

 

He never really thought of himself as a kinky person before now, and his experience is somewhat limited; while there’s no shortage of hasty blowjobs with wushu practice partners, and that handjob from Sehun, and maybe one time fooling around with Jongdae—okay, several times, and continuing to do so—he has yet to be tied up, or spanked, or choked, and he wants to.  He just doesn’t think Jongdae would be comfortable talking about whips and handcuffs, or anything even remotely like this thing called BDSM that Tao is craving to know more about.  Jongdae is a thorough lover, but not very adventurous.  He’s not even a biter.

 

And at any rate, the last thing Tao wants to do is scare the poor guy and lose out on his only steady source of ass.  Regular sex, no matter how vanilla, is always better than no sex at all in Tao’s mind. 

 

He’s embarrassed, though.  It’s bad enough he’s sleeping with Jongdae at all; Wu Fan would probably be furious if he found out, though Tao’s got his suspicions that everyone in the dorm is playing musical chairs with one another.  But even above that, Tao can’t help the feeling that he’s messed up in the head somehow, wishing Jongdae (or anyone, really) would tie him up and smack his ass until he couldn’t sit—maybe with a paddle, or a belt?—and then fuck him senseless.

 

He finishes watching the video about safewords, the volume low even though he’s got ear buds in.  He finds it informative as well as arousing, and he likes the idea of being hit almost until it’s too much—he wonders how much is too much for him?  Could he handle being hit across the back, shoulders, thighs?  He doesn’t think he’d like being humiliated, but he knows he likes knowing who’s in charge, being spoiled and taken care of, because there’s less responsibility.

 

It’s almost two in the morning.  He’s still got at least another hour before Wu Fan wakes up to pee and yells at him for not sleeping when they have to be up at seven.

 

He deletes the browser history and pulls out his ear buds, stretching his arms and cracking his knuckles.  Maybe Wu Fan has a point, he thinks through a jaw-cracking yawn.  He should go to bed earlier, yeah.  But this late at night is the only time he has for ‘research’, as he thinks of it.

 

“Are you finished looking up dirty things on our computer, or do you need it a bit longer?”

 

Tao whips around, horrified.  With the ear buds in, he hadn’t heard anyone approaching, and in the darkness, he wouldn’t have seen them either.

 

Joonmyun is leaning against the wall, hands casually in the pockets of his sleep pants.

 

“Uh, I didn’t…see you there, duizhang.” Tao says awkwardly.

 

“Obviously.” Joonmyun says, but he’s smiling.  “You should be in bed, shouldn’t you?”

 

“Y-yeah.”

 

“Good.  We have a long day tomorrow, so you should get as much sleep as you can.”

 

“I will, duizhang.” Tao nods.

 

“Incidentally,” Joonmyun says softly, and Tao braces himself for the talking-to he can see coming from his gege.  “There’s a lot of misinformation on the internet about BDSM.  You have to be careful about your sources, okay?”

 

Tao takes a moment to register what Joonmyun just said.  “Misinformation?”

 

“Yeah.” Joonmyun nods.  His expression is shadowy, but Tao thinks he might be smiling again. “Just be careful.  I can answer your questions if you want firsthand information, though.”

 

Tao can’t say anything in response, because his mouth is suddenly as dry as that loaf of bread Yixing left on the counter the night before, his blood slamming in his ears.  Joonmyun pats him on the arm anyway, and there’s a plunging sensation in Tao’s belly at the contact.  “Get some sleep, Tao.”

 

“Yeah.  Thanks, hyung.  I will.” But Tao hasn’t been this far from sleep since Tokyo, when Luhan and Sehun were screwing in his room and not troubling to keep it down.

 

*

 

And Tao does think about it.  He thinks about it for almost a whole week— _“I can answer your questions”_ —and where does Joonmyun get firsthand information, besides the obvious?  He’s stunned.  His mind is buzzing from the moment he wakes up until the instant he goes to bed. 

 

He’s started going to sleep at normal times now.  This roused Wu Fan’s suspicion at first, but Tao explained away this change in habit as sleep debt, an excuse that Wu Fan accepted with a roll of the eyes, muttering about his _didi_ finally seeing an iota of sense. Tao never goes to sleep right away, though, his mind full of flickering images of Joonmyun standing over him with a willow switch in his hand, bringing its lashing sting across the back of his thighs and welting the skin there.

 

He realizes he has no idea whether Joonmyun is dominant or submissive after a few days of involved fantasy settings flitting through his mind, but somehow, the time never seems right to ask.

 

*

 

Tao hasn’t looked at a computer in a couple of weeks, but his occasional rolls in the hay with Jongdae are making him more restless rather than satisfying him.  Two nights before, he’d asked Jongdae to bite him; Jongdae had looked at him weirdly before shaking his head _no_ , and Tao had come in Jongdae’s hand feeling a little hungrier than he had the day before.

 

It’s a rare day off, and Wu Fan has decided he needs to go shopping.  Several of the others have gone with him, since it’s not just for fun but groceries and shared necessities (Baekhyun had thrown a fit when Luhan used the last of his face wipes, unaware that Jongin, Kyungsoo and Yixing had all been helping themselves to them as well).  Tao carefully observes Joonmyun, determined to corner him.  His need is gnawing at the upper limit of his patience, beginning to overshadow his embarrassment.

 

Minseok and Sehun are watching television, but the rest have finally gone out; Tao stands just outside the kitchen, grappling with his nerves and watching Joonmyun make lunch.  Sehun throws a peanut at him.  “That’s creepy, Tao.”  Tao snatches the peanut from midair and wings it back at Sehun, who whines when it catches him on the ear.

 

Joonmyun looks up and catches Tao’s eyes, but his smile is a little too knowing.  “Have you eaten?” He asks.  Tao shakes his head.  He’s not hungry, but his stomach is bounding around his abdomen like a trapped animal. 

 

Joonmyun sets a bowl of cold bibimbap on the table, his expression expectant, as if he’s been waiting for this.  Tao sits down opposite him, mouth hanging open awkwardly as he searches for the right words.

  
“Tell me what you know.” Tao blurts out rudely.  _That_ wasn’t quite how he meant to say it, but it’s on the table now.

 

Joonmyun smiles at him.  “Shut the kitchen door, please.”

 

“But—”

 

Joonmyun’s demeanor changes at once. His eyes darken, his voice flattens out into something harsh and commanding: “Don’t argue.”

 

And all it takes is those two words for Tao to be more scared of Joonmyun than he ever has been of Wu Fan.  He scurries to obey.  When he returns, Joonmyun’s smile is as unrevealing as ever.

 

“Now, you wanted to know about something, is that right?”

 

Tao nods.

 

“Let me clear something up for you.  When you speak to me, you say, ‘yes, duizhang’, or ‘no, duizhang’, and you will always say ‘please’ and ‘thank you’.  We’ll start there.  Do you understand?”  Joonmyun likes being called _duizhang_ , because the title is typically Wu Fan’s, and it’s singular:  He’s not just _hyung_ , he’s _leader_. 

 

“Yes, duizhang.” Tao mumbles meekly.  He hasn’t quite caught on yet, but it’s partially because he’s so scared of Joonmyun, and partially because the embarrassment he’d been repressing has decided to make its reappearance in full force.

 

“Good.  You can ask me whatever you wish, but I’d like to know what you’ve learned so far.”

 

Tao launches into his explanation, talking a bit too fast out of nervousness and garbling his accented Korean, but always careful to be polite; Joonmyun listens attentively, nodding and interjecting occasionally, and when Tao forgets to say ‘yes, duizhang’, he notices Joonmyun’s blink of surprise, but Joonmyun lets it go.

 

“So where do you feel you fit into this?” Joonmyun asks gently.

 

Tao goes red and squirms uncomfortably in his seat.  “…I like the idea of being submissive.”

 

“The idea is always a good place to start.  And since you lack experience, I always recommend starting at the submissive level, so that you understand both sides of the game.  A dom without submissive experience might have difficulty understanding the sub’s needs.” Joonmyun explains.

 

Two brain cells finally clack together in Tao’s head.  “And duizhang is a dom?”

 

“Got it in one.” Joonmyun grins at him.  “At first it was a personality thing I developed to keep Jongin in line when plying him with food stopped being effective, but grew into something I really enjoyed on the outside, too.”

 

“Will duizhang teach me?” The words are out of Tao’s mouth before he can stop himself.  Joonmyun’s eyes flit over Tao’s face.

 

“Teach you what, Zitao?” Joonmyun asks nonchalantly, though his gaze is piercing.  “I thought I was teaching you just a moment ago.  What do you _really_ want?”

 

Tao feels hot all over.  “Please teach me to be a good sub, duizhang.”

 

“The first step to being a good sub is being able to ask for exactly what you want,” Joonmyun says gently.  Then, in that flat tone again, “Unclench your fists and sit up straight.”

 

Tao shifts up; he hadn’t realized he’d been slouching, nor that in his nervousness his fists had balled up in his lap.  He sets his hands flat on his knees.  Joonmyun’s orders, though calm and otherwise unremarkable, are going straight through Tao’s body and settling hot and tight in his belly.

 

“ _Exactly_ what you want.”  Joonmyun repeats.  “That means you have to be able to say ‘please do this’, or ‘stop’, or even ‘I don’t know what I want.’”

 

“Yes, duizhang.” 

 

“You can relax,” Joonmyun leans back in his chair, laying his chopsticks across the top of his bowl.  “Now isn’t the time for play, and I’m not a 24/7 dominant.  Too much work.  I think you’ll be a good sub, Tao; everyone starts with the first step.  Did you enjoy the way I spoke to you?”

 

“Yes, duizhang.  When can we play?” Tao asks, and Joonmyun doesn’t miss the tremble in his voice.

 

“When do you want to play?”

 

“Soon.  Please.”

 

*

 

It’s cold in the hotel room and the carpet hurts Tao’s bare legs, but he stays still anyway, sitting back on his heels with his head slightly bowed.  His wrists are tied tightly in his lap with a wide strip of soft red cloth, and it’s comfortable, but unforgiving.  Joonmyun has told him to wait like this, and he doesn’t dare disobey.

 

Joonmyun comes out of the bathroom.  Tao’s head twitches as if he wants to look up at Joonmyun, but he controls the impulse.

 

“Good boy, waiting for me so patiently.” Joonmyun murmurs, carding a hand through Tao’s hair.  Tao makes a soft noise in response.

 

“Before we get started, I want to make sure we’re clear on a few things.” Joonmyun kneels next to Tao.  “Look at me.  Good.  What’s the safeword?”

 

“It’s _‘Wu Fan’_ , duizhang.”

 

Joonmyun laughs at their joke.  “I want you to say that any time you feel scared or it gets to be too much.  This might be really intense for you, especially the first time.  I’m an experienced dom, but nobody’s perfect, and you can help me get better.  I promise I’ll take care of you, but I need you to help me understand where you’re at too.”

 

“I will, duizhang.”

 

“Good boy.  I’ll give you a kiss for being obedient.” Joonmyun presses his lips to Tao’s, fingers curling around the back of his neck briefly, and Tao moans outright.  The kiss feels a thousand times better because he knows it’s a reward instead of a given, and his cock twitches, half-hard in expectation.  He leans forward eagerly, but Joonmyun breaks the kiss.

 

“No, Zitao.” Joonmyun says in that hard, level voice.  Tao sits back on his heels again, keeping his head bowed, embarrassed.  “Don’t get ahead of yourself.  You will do exactly what I tell you to, when I say so, and nothing else.  Do you understand me?”

 

“Yes, duizhang.  I understand.”

 

It’s a surprise when Joonmyun’s hand slides down his spine, but Tao masters the shiver that rolls through his body at the delicious scratch of Joonmyun’s short fingernails on his lower back.  He doesn’t think he’ll be able to stay still the whole way through, but he doesn’t mind too much.

 

Joonmyun’s arm wraps around Tao’s waist from behind, one hand grasping the base of his cock and the other running up his chest to tip his chin back onto Joonmyun’s shoulder.  “Lean back.” Joonmyun says, and Tao does as he’s told, relaxing his back muscles against Joonmyun’s body.  He can feel that Joonmyun’s hard too against his lower back.  Tao moans when Joonmyun strokes his cock in slow, even motions, his hand coated in slick lubricant.

 

“Do you like that?”

 

“ _Yes_ , duizhang.”

 

“Good.  Now I want you to do it yourself.” Joonmyun murmurs.  “Sit up.  I’m going to watch.  Don’t break eye contact with me.” He moves away from Tao to seat himself on the stool in the corner.  This is going to be harder than Tao thought.

 

He wraps both bound hands around his erection and pumps slowly, trying hard to focus on the corner of Joonmyun’s eye or the bridge of his nose, but Joonmyun’s gaze pins him like an insect.  It’s not all that unlike every performance they’ve ever done, without the reproach pouring in from all sides about the shape of their eyeliner or getting shouted at for every misstep.  In fact, praise and pleasure is often harder to bear than criticism, as Tao’s finding out; he’s much more embarrassed to be watched like this than he would be if Joonmyun was chastising him.

 

Joonmyun is staring him down, and Tao feels a little crosseyed trying not to let his eyes wander down to where he knows Joonmyun’s hand is rubbing himself through his jeans.  Tao’s hands speed up, and it’s amazing to him how hard it is to keep his eyes open when he’s this close to coming.  A little throaty moan bubbles up past his lips.

 

“Stop.” Joonmyun says sharply.  Tao makes a sound of protest; he’s so close, _so fucking close_.  His hands move in one more tight stroke before he forces himself to let go, but Joonmyun is already looming over him, seeming to have crossed the entire room in one step.  Tao flinches; the damage is done.

 

“I told you to stop, Zitao.” Joonmyun bites out, grabbing Tao’s chin in one hard hand and forcing his head back.  “Do good subs disobey their masters?”

 

“N-no,” Tao whimpers.

 

“No, _what_?”

 

“No, duizhang.”

 

Joonmyun lets go of Tao’s chin, but Tao continues staring up at him, neck straining.  “What do bad subs get from their masters?”

 

“P-punishment, duizhang.”

 

“That’s right.  You’re a smart boy,” Joonmyun says, patting Tao on the cheek. “Since you’re not well-trained yet, I’m just going to teach you a basic lesson about obedience.”

 

“Oka—yes, duizhang.” Tao murmurs, his eyes dropping to the floor again.  He’s embarrassed, his ego punctured, but even more than that he wants to know how to please Joonmyun, to prove he’s really a good boy.  The thought sustains him.  He _is_ a good boy.  He craves Joonmyun’s pleasure, his approval, and he braces himself against what’s coming next, determined to show Joonmyun just how obedient he is.

 

Joonmyun is shuffling items on the bed, and he looks thoughtful for a moment before selecting a long, thin, whippy branch that Tao recognizes as having been freshly cut from the tree outside their dorm—a willow switch.  Heat surges through every vein in his body.  It’s like Joonmyun knows about all those fantasies that tear through Tao’s mind late at night.

 

Joonmyun drags the supple green branch through the tips of his fingers, stroking it.  “Get down on your knees and elbows.” He orders, flicking the tip of the switch lightly against Tao’s arm.  Tao obeys, humiliated because he’s totally exposed now—this position forces his ass into the air, cock hanging hard and flushed between his legs.

 

“Count them, and thank me for every single one.” Joonmyun hisses.

 

The sound of the branch whipping through the air doesn’t even register to Tao as white-hot pain lashes directly across both buttocks.  He tenses and a little whimper bursts from his lips, but already the pain is fading into heat and tingling over his flesh.  “One.  Thank you, duizhang.”

 

A second one, this time across the backs of his thighs.  The sting is harsher here against more sensitive flesh, and he arches into the glancing pain.  “Two.  Thank you, duizhang.”

 

Every white-hot slash, every red stripe on his flesh makes Tao harder than ever before.  The pain is sharp, but it dissipates quickly, and before long Tao’s craving and fearing the sting, with craving coming out just ahead.  Tao loses count around seventeen lashes, but that might be because Joonmyun stops suddenly.

 

He comes around to kneel in front of Tao.  “Seems like I’ve misjudged you, Zitao.” He murmurs, sliding the willow switch across Tao’s cheek.  “This isn’t much of a punishment at all, is it?”

 

Tao doesn’t know how to respond, so he stays quiet, head bowed and teeth gritted.  Joonmyun jerks Tao’s head up by his hair sharply.  His face is flushed, but his expression impassive.  “I asked you a question.  Answer me.”

 

Tao has no idea how to answer, so he ad-libs.  “Y-yes, duizhang.  I learned my lesson.”

 

Joonmyun chuckles darkly.  “I bet you think so, Zitao, but when I ask you a question, I expect an answer right away.  I am your master.  You don’t make your master guess, and you _don’t_ make your master wait.”

 

“Yes, duizhang.” Tao whispers.  “Yes, duizhang.”

 

“That will do.  And since the message doesn’t seem to be sinking in, do you know what I’m going to do?”

 

Tao shakes his head slightly against Joonmyun’s tight hold, choking out a soft ‘no, duizhang’.

 

Joonmyun runs two fingers over the belt buckle at his waist.  “I’m going to take this,” he murmurs, almost lovingly, “and hit you with it until you beg me to stop.”

 

Tao’s full-body shiver makes Joonmyun smile.  “Thank you, duizhang.”

 

*

 

The belt is much louder cutting through the air, and the crack it makes against Tao’s ass drives the breath from his lungs in a yelp of pain.  “O-one.  Thank you, d-duizhang.” He stammers.

 

“Good boy.” Joonmyun waits a moment before bringing the belt down again, this time against Tao’s lower back.  The snap makes Tao’s back bow, and the cry that comes from his mouth isn’t the one Joonmyun wanted to hear:

 

“Duizhang! Stop _, stop! Wu Fan_!”

 

Joonmyun drops the belt on the floor and kneels beside Tao immediately, coaxing him up into a sitting position.  Tao gulps and shakes a little, wiping his bound wrists across his eyes.

 

“I don’t like being hit across the lower back.” He laughs a bit sourly.

 

“It’s okay,” Joonmyun says, holding Tao’s face in his hands gently and kissing his cheek.  “Do you want me to untie you?”

 

Tao exhales a shaky breath.  “No,” he says after a moment.  “No, keep going.  It feels good.  Just…don’t hit me there.”

 

“Okay.  I won’t.” Joonmyun kisses him again.  When he draws away, his face is blank, and his voice has that cold edge that makes Tao’s nerves spark with anticipation:  “Get on your elbows and knees, Zitao.  Starting over at one.”

 

Tao does as he’s told, and there’s almost no warning before the belt clouts him hotly across the ass.  Every nerve in his body is thrumming with need when the belt comes down a second time, and a third; and he’s not quite sure if he remembers to count the fifth one out loud.

 

“I think that will do,” Joonmyun says in a satisfied tone, and Tao looks over his shoulder.  Joonmyun rests a hand on the stinging flesh of Tao’s ass cheek.  “Sit up.” Joonmyun orders as he walks around Tao’s body. 

 

Tao looks up at him, and the look of controlled lust on Joonmyun’s face makes Tao’s blood surge.  He’s pleased his duizhang, he feels sure of it this time. 

 

“Have you learned anything today?” Joonmyun settles himself in the chair, looking supremely at ease.

 

“Yes, duizhang.”

 

“Repeat to me what I taught you.”

 

Tao swallows. “Duizhang has given me lessons in obedience.”

 

“Good boy, Zitao.  Come here.” And Tao feels a little gush of delight at the way Joonmyun croons _good boy_.  He didn’t know how much he was craving it until he heard it.

 

Tao shuffles forward until he’s kneeling directly in front of Joonmyun’s legs.  Joonmyun brushes a hand through Tao’s damp hair and lets it drop to his cheek, stroking him, like a pet.  Joonmyun’s hands are cool against his skin.

 

“You did very well.  I think you deserve a reward…what do you think?”

 

“Duizhang is very generous,” Tao responds, surprising even himself, and when Joonmyun smiles, Tao feels another swell of satisfaction bubble up inside.

 

“You may stand.  Straddle my lap.” Joonmyun uncrosses his legs, and Tao gets agonizingly to his feet.  Staying crouched and bent for so long has made his knees stiff.  Joonmyun guides him onto his lap gently, though the rasp of denim is harsh against his tender skin.

 

“What kind of treat should I give you?” Joonmyun asks softly, running his hand down the column of Tao’s pale neck. “What would you like, Zitao?”

 

“I—I’d like duizhang to fuck me.” Tao replies.  His voice is shaky, but he’s beyond embarrassment.  His cock is leaving a trail of sticky precome on Joonmyun’s shirt.

 

“And what do you say?” Joonmyun croons, leaning forward slightly and running a hand down Tao’s spine to push his hips forward, rubbing his cock against Joonmyun’s stomach.  Tao whimpers.

 

“Please, duizhang.  Please fuck me. I’m—I need to come.  _Please._ ”

 

Joonmyun’s upper lip curls in a snarl, but he regains control again almost immediately.  “I think you’ve earned it.” He says coolly, and with the tug of a hooked finger, he undoes Tao’s wrist restraints. “Get me the lube and a condom from the bed, and when you come back, sit just like you are now.”

 

“I will, duizhang.”  Tao’s steps are unsteady and he’s frankly relieved when he crawls back into Joonmyun’s lap with lube and condom.

 

Tao’s already keyed up when Joonmyun rubs two wet fingers against his entrance.  They slide in with minimal resistance, because Joonmyun likes lots of lube, which Tao is grateful for.  He’s so sensitive that even the sensation of fingers sliding in and out, stretching and opening him gently, has him twisting desperately in Joonmyun’s grasp.

 

Joonmyun hands Tao the condom.  “Put it on me.”

 

Tao does so with clumsy hands, and Joonmyun moans faintly when he strokes over the rigid flesh with his warm palms, and then he’s grabbing Tao’s hips with surprising strength and centering himself.  Tao clings to Joonmyun’s shoulders as if for dear life as Joonmyun’s cock slides in deep, as hard as an iron rod.

 

“You feel amazing, Zitao,” Joonmyun says breathlessly.  “Ride me.”

 

Tao feels lightheaded, his legs weak from exertion already, but the rub of Joonmyun’s lubed cock inside him is delicious, and Tao’s already spent so long in the grip of sensation without being allowed to come.  His skin feels so hot where Joonmyun’s hands are encouraging the thrusts of his hips, where Tao wraps his arms around Joonmyun’s neck, where the collar of his grey wifebeater exposes a lot of skin, and the rolls of his hips falter slightly. 

 

“Duizhang…please…gonna come.” Tao whines, his voice breaking.

 

Joonmyun slaps him on the side of the thigh.  “You want to come?”

 

There’s no strength in Tao’s voice.  “Please, yes, _please_ , duizhang, please let me come…”

 

“Not yet.  But you beg so nicely.” Joonmyun says slowly.  Tao makes a frustrated noise, dimly hanging on, and he tries in vain to think of anything besides the way he’s bouncing on Joonmyun’s cock, the way it drives so deep into him, thinking of baseball, of wushu, of the stroke of Joonmyun’s hand on his cock—

 

“Open your eyes.”  Tao’s eyes fly open, and his pupils are blown wide with pleasure and overstimulation.

 

“Come for me, Zitao.” Joonmyun murmurs, and Tao struggles to keep his eyes open, though that doesn’t matter as they roll back in his head anyway; a snarl passes over his lips, his vision flashing in and out as wave after screaming wave of pleasure rolls through his body, and he feels hot come flecking his stomach with each rhythmic jerk of his body.

 

“You’re so good, Zitao.” Joonmyun says in a tight voice, and he heaves Tao up from the chair onto the edge of the bed and braces his feet against the floor.  His pants slide down his thighs a bit further in the process and the slap of Joonmyun’s thighs against Tao’s sore ass has his head swimming; and then Joonmyun’s hips slow to a juddering halt, his groan through gritted teeth more erotic than anything Tao’s heard from him all night.

 

They stay locked together like that for a moment, Tao clinging to Joonmyun’s neck, catching their breath, and then Joonmyun slides himself out, pulling off the condom with a wince and tossing it at the tiny trash can.  It misses, and he cringes.

 

Tao’s body is limp on the mattress, his legs loose and relaxed, catching his breath.  His eyes are slitted open, barely conscious, chest heaving with exertion.  “Tao?” Joonmyun says softly, brushing his hair back.  “Can you hear me?”

 

A smile creases Tao’s lips, but he doesn’t speak.  Joonmyun strokes his face gently.  “Good.  Up you come.” He moves Tao so his head is resting in Joonmyun’s lap, stroking his hair.  A few minutes later, Tao’s eyes flicker open, looking hazy.

 

“Can you eat something?” Joonmyun prompts.  “It’ll help.”

 

Tao nods slightly.  Joonmyun reaches for the bar of chocolate he’d brought with him.  He breaks off a piece and presses it to Tao’s lips; Tao’s tongue flicks out to taste it.  Joonmyun puts a piece in his own mouth too, because he’s feeling a little dizzy himself.

 

The food seems to ground Tao fully, and his gaze clears after a moment, though his eyes still look faintly glassy.  Joonmyun smiles gently at him.  “Okay?”

 

“Yeah,” Tao’s voice is harsh, scratchy.  “More than okay.”

 

“Shh.  Good.” Joonmyun puts his hands under Tao’s armpits and gently guides him up until he’s laying with his head on the pillows, where Tao tucks himself into Joonmyun’s side, looking dazed but happy.  “Would you like to take a bath?”

 

“Yes.” Tao murmurs.  “And I’m thirsty, duizhang.  Please.”

 

“We’re not in bed now, so you don’t have to _please, duizhang_ me any more than you usually do, which is never.  You can be the same ill-mannered dongsaeng you always are.” Joonmyun’s words have no heat, and he kisses Tao again when he has the decency to redden with embarrassment. 

 

Joonmyun starts the tub and gets Tao some _boricha_ from the fridge.  Tao drinks gratefully, clearing his throat between sips.

 

“You did really well.” Joonmyun murmurs against Tao’s hair.   “There’s a lot to learn, but I think you’ll enjoy this, and next time we can—” Tao’s shaky grasp slips on the bottle of _boricha_ , spilling it on Joonmyun’s shirt.  Joonmyun jumps at the cold splash, grabbing for the bottle.

 

“I—I’m sorry.” Tao groans.

 

“It’s fine.  This shirt’s dirty already, it just surprised me,” Joonmyun laughs, pressing the bottle back into Tao’s hands but keeping a steadying palm on the bottom to keep it from spilling again.  “I think the tub is almost full.  Are you okay to stand?”

 

“Yeah.” Tao sits up, putting a hand to his forehead dizzily.  “It’s really nice of you to take care of me…”

 

Joonmyun laughs, tweaking Tao’s cheek gently.  “That’s what a good dom does.  _Especially_ for good subs.”  Tao flushes with pleasure.

 

The bath is just the littlest bit too hot, just how Tao likes it, but he’s surprised when Joonmyun nudges him forward and slips into the water with him; the tub is almost too small for two people, and water sloshes out over the sides into the drain.  Joonmyun laughs.  “I guess I shouldn’t have filled it so full.  Come here and I’ll wash you.”

 

Joonmyun gently scrubs Tao’s back and neck, rubbing at the sore muscles in his shoulders, and Tao melts into the touch, leaning back against Joonmyun’s body and coming down slowly from his high.  The dark circles under Tao’s eyes deepen as he relaxes, and Joonmyun feels distinctly tired himself.  His arms are heavy as he lifts the bath cup to rinse the shampoo from Tao’s hair.

 

Tao’s leaning against Joonmyun’s chest, head pillowed on his shoulder, and they drowse comfortably together in the steamy heat.

 

“Could you eat a little more before we go to sleep?” Joonmyun murmurs lazily.

 

Tao laughs a little.  “I’m fine, duizhang.  I promise.  You don’t have to dote on me so much.”

 

“Actually, I do,” Joonmyun puts a wet hand on Tao’s face and turns him slightly to kiss him.  “So just let me, okay?”

 

*

 

 “You’re sure in a good mood.” Wu Fan says, eyeballing Tao with a smirk on his face.  “What’s with the humming?”

 

Tao lifts his foot.  “Joonmyun-hyung bought me some new shoes.” It’s a lie, but it’s a convenient one.  Joonmyun chokes and splutters through a mouthful of coffee, but recovers himself quickly.  Wu Fan’s eyes dart suspiciously between the two of them.

 

“That’s right,” he responds, hand shooting out to take Tao by the earlobe.  Tao whines, his head bent at an awkward angle due to their height differences.  “And if he doesn’t quit with this annoying cheerfulness, those shoes are _my_ size.”

 

Both of them are smiling way too widely, some hidden joke between them.  Wu Fan rolls his eyes and decides he doesn’t want to know.

 


End file.
